


Rahasia

by kenzeira



Series: #30DaySmutChallenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Aku menghapus jejak Bokuto di bibirmu. Kau marah? / [#30DaySmutChallenge 04 - Masturbation]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

Akaashi enggan peduli, kalau boleh.

            Ia tidak bisa diam saja (tidak dalam keadaan terdesak semacam ini). Tapi, apa mau dikata, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain—hanya beginilah satu-satunya opsi, daripada harus menanggung akibat dari kecerobohannya (dan kecerobohan lelaki yang seenaknya menciumnya di gimnasium tempo hari). Ia menelan ludah dipandangi sedemikian intens. Konoha duduk di sana, di salah satu kursi ruang kelas tiga (ruangan kelas yang sudah sepi ditinggalkan siswa-siswinya pulang), dengan tangan menopang dagu dan ekspresi bosan yang dibuat-buat.

            Setitik keringat jatuh menuruni pelipis. Akaashi membuka satu demi satu pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Bibir bawah digigit. Ia tidak tahu Konoha merupakan lelaki tipikal semacam ini; mengancam atas sesuatu yang tak sengaja dilihatnya, dan memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dikehendakinya. Akaashi mengepalkan tangan. Gigi-geliginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah dan rasa malu. Napasnya agak memburu. Ia ingin sekali menghilang dari muka bumi—atau menghilangkan ingatan Konoha mengenai apa yang lelaki itu lihat di gimnasium.

            Tidakkah Tuhan senang bermain-main?

            “Jangan menunduk seperti itu, Akaashi. Perlihatkan wajahmu padaku.”

            Menelan ludah (lagi), Akaashi menengadahkan wajah, memandang sayu ke arah seniornya. Bintil-bintil keringat semakin banyak memenuhi kening.

            “Konoha-san, tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini—“

            “Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri.”

            Akaashi kembali menggigit bibirnya.

            “Dan pada Ace.”

            Akaashi terkesiap. Konoha senang melihat ekspresi semacam itu, terlebih dari seorang lelaki yang selalu datar dan seakan tak peduli pada apa pun. Kegelisahan terlihat begitu jelas. Konoha tak mampu menahan senyuman di bibirnya.

            “Jangan katakan apa-apa pada Bokuto-san!”

            “Kalau begitu turuti kata-kataku.”

            Akaashi menelanjangi diri. Di depannya, Konoha bermasturbasi. Akaashi memejamkan mata erat-erat, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Namun, ketika ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat tetap sama.

**.**

**.**

“Aku tidak suka ide murahan seperti ini, tapi, walau bagaimanapun, wajahmu adalah kesukaanku, Akaashi. Aku selalu berharap dapat melihatmu dalam keadaan begini.”

Akaashi terdiam. Hatinya mengutuk.

“Sekarang aku tidak lagi mempertanyakan kedekatanmu dengan Bokuto.”

Akaashi gelisah. Ia sudah kehabisan daya untuk mengutuk Konoha, tidak bahkan jika itu hanya di dalam hatinya.

“Ah, bibirmu bagus sekali. Boleh kucium?”

Akaashi menggeleng kuat-kuat.

(Tapi pipinya ditahan, ditekan, dan bibir mereka akhirnya bertubrukan.)

**.**

**.**

            Kalau boleh jujur, Konoha tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan semua ini pada Akaashi—tidak pula pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa suatu hari ia akan memaksa lelaki itu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

            Konoha selalu berpikir bahwa ia menyukai garis wajah Akaashi (bagaimana lelaki itu bicara, bahkan diam—serta sepasang mata sayu yang terlihat malas, seolah tak peduli pada betapa sialan kehidupan ini). Ia menyukainya. Hanya sebatas itu. Tapi, setelah melihat Akaashi yang tak berdaya di dinding gimnasium, dipojokkan oleh Bokuto, dengan bibir saling memagut, ia tahu ia menyukai lelaki itu lebih dari sekadar garis wajah. Ia juga ingin Akaashi berekspresi seperti itu di depannya.

**.**

**.**

“Aku menghapus jejak Bokuto di bibirmu. Kau marah?”

Akaashi terisak. Tapi matanya menatap nyalang.

“Jangan menangis. Kau membuatku terkesan seperti bajingan.”

Aah. Konoha bisa melihat api itu; api yang menyala-nyala membakar diri.

Gigi Akaashi saling bergesekan—

“Kau memang bajingan.”

—dan mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan intonasi yang dalam.

Konoha tersenyum puas.

“Bukankah kau sama saja, Akaashi? Tidakkah kau melihat dirimu sendiri.”

**.**

**.**

            Akaashi menghajar Konoha.

            Ia terus menghajarnya hingga lelaki itu ambruk dengan kepala terantuk lantai. Ia mendudukinya dan terus-menerus menghajar mukanya hingga salah satu gigi Konoha patah. Akaashi tidak mampu berhenti, tidak bisa. Konoha mencoba melawan dan membalik keadaan. Akaashi berada di bawah. Konoha mendudukinya. Balik menghajarnya. Ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas.

            Namun tidak dengan kakinya. Kakinya menendang selangkangan Konoha, membuat lelaki itu terhuyung. Dalam kesempatan itu, Akaashi mencolok kedua mata Konoha hingga lelaki itu meringis kesakitan dengan darah menetes-netes dari kedua bola matanya yang hancur.

            Seharusnya begitu.

            Tapi Akaashi diam saja ketika Konoha mencium bibirnya. Ia tetap diam bahkan ketika Konoha menggerayangi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

            “Apakah sekarang kau membenciku, Akaashi?”

            Dan mata lelaki itu masih ada di sana, menatap tajam seakan menghunus dirinya telak. Akaashi tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengutuk, mengutuk dan mengutuk—hingga sumpah-serapah habis dikatakan hati, dan ia akhirnya menikmati kegilaan ini.[]

**11:37 PM – 18 March 2017**


End file.
